WindClan
General Information WindClan made their territory on the moorland on the east shore of the lake, bordered by ThunderClan to the west, RiverClan to the south, and SkyClan to the northwest. They are known to be proud but extremely skittish, and viewed by the other Clans as the weak link of the forest. Despite every act of horror inflicted on them throughout the history of the Clans, they have remained resilient, earning them at least some respect at times. Commonly the first to ally themselves with another Clan when times get hard. They are generally smaller than average, short-furred and fast. Their speed and endurance allows them to hunt rabbits, which are their main source of prey. Noteable Members Leaders : Heatherstar: Proceeded Tallstar. She was leader for many moons during the Time of Heroes. She hosted a band of rogues who traveled throughout the land during greenleaf, the last time having been when Sandgorse died in the tunnels and ShadowClan attacked the very heart of the Clan. She allowed Talltail to make his own decision regarding if he belonged in the Clans when he left for revenge and returned several moons later. Lost her last life to greencough. : Tallstar: Leader during the Time of Heroes. Tallstar was one of the longest serving leaders in the history of the Clans, dying of old age when the Clans reached the lake after the Great Journey. As a young warrior, he traveled as a rogue for a time with his friend Jake, seeking vengence for his father's death. After this, Tallstar, then Talltail, realized he was a WindClan cat through and through, although it pained him to part from Jake, who became his dearest friend during their travels. He led his Clan through being driven out of the forest, the Battle for the Forest, and the Great Journey. He believed that alliances were the best way to keep the life of the Clans peaceful, being a good ally and advisor to Firestar, the son of his best friend. : Onestar: Leader during the Time of Heroes. Once a simple warrior who was good friends with Firestar of ThunderClan, he was made deputy of WindClan as Tallstar died. This decision changed the entire dynamic of WindClan in relation to the other Clans. Onestar was a very proud, aggressive leader who ended all alliances that Tallstar held, especially after Mudclaw's rebellion. Despite the stark change in his personality, he was a strong leader who made WindClan a force to behold, even if this would be a temporary arrangement. He did however miss his friendship with Firestar, and it pained him to know his old friend had died when they were on bad terms, and the guilt secretly tore at him for the rest of his life. Died of starvation. Medicine Cats : Hawkheart: : Barkface: Others : Mudclaw: : Crowfeather: : Breezepelt: : Heathertail: : --more to come--: Current Members - Working Leader : Rosestar Deputy : Cindereyes Medicine Cat : Rainwatcher Warriors : Gorsewhisper : Archfall : Mistleleaf : Dewfur : Cloudsprint : Yewpelt Apprentices : Mousepaw : Jaypaw : Finchpaw Queens : none Elders : none